Revolution
by Your Regular Belle
Summary: 10 teenagers have mysteriously gained elemental controll,and the Volturi are interested.But due to family ties,the Cullens & friends are willing to fight to protect them.Vladimir & Stefan decide to join,& a battle begins,with interesting complications...
1. Some Interesting News

500 AD

On a hill stood two figures dressed entirely in black, side by side, viewing the chaos unfolding in the countryside beneath them. The usually beautiful Transylvanian landscape was cloaked in a brilliant orange, from the light of the fiery masses that once were, only a few hours before, castles. Beside the burning structures, a large group of individuals were on their knees, surrounded by an even larger amount of standing guards, clothed in colours ranging from a pale grey to an almost black. From the forests surrounding the castles, emerged three more persons; two with inky black hair, and one with a snowy white. They moved with superiority, and there was an air of leadership about them, their jet black cloaks billowing out with their stride . As they approached the group, one of them held up his hand, in which was a small silvery object with a flame. In an instant, the guards launched themselves at the kneeling group, and the sound of screaming filled the air.

Up on the hill, one of the two turned away, as if unable to watch, his face etched with grief. The other, continued to stare, as he watched the cloaked guards massacre the crowd. Bodies were ripped to shreds and flung into the fire, and a sickly sweet smell was aroused, as purple smoke began to rise. Finally, he too turned away, his face a picture of rage mixed with sorrow.

"Come Stefan," He addressed his dark haired companion in a strange tongue. "We must leave before those Italian scum realise that we have escaped." Stefan nodded in agreement, before disappearing into the trees behind him. The remaining viewer threw one last glance at the horror below.

"This is not over." He whispered softly, before he too ran into the trees, and let the darkness of the forest consume him...

2008

Vladimir sat on a lavish four poster bed, inside a dark room that was part of his personal quarters in the Tunnels. Only he Stefan one other Vampire had such luxurious living spaces, due to them being the joint coven leaders, and the rest had to make do with smaller, more basic areas. This didn't matter too much, however, as the Vampires had very little need for things like bedrooms, which were only useful as places to think quietly too themselves. The kitchens and the bathrooms they each had, held virtually no use, and were seen as a nuisance to maintain with them being underground.

The newly re-invented Romanian Coven was based in a series of underground tunnels that they had stumbled across, and decided to inhabit. As much as a bother it could be at times, to live underground, the Tunnels were an effective hideout from any enemies that might come searching. With only one main entrance, watched by four strong and gifted guards, they were next to impossible to break into. There were nearly fifty or so vampires living together, and despite having a few quarrels at times, they all managed to get along due to all of them having one common interest; Getting revenge on the Volturi. Vladimir and Stefan were the only two members that had actually been victims of the Italian attack all those centuries ago, but the rest of the coven agreed that the Volturi had reigned for far too long, and believed that Romania at least deserved to be the most powerful of something. Even if the human populace would never be aware of it being so.

Vladimir was staring at the rocky roof of his bedroom, when he heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside of his home entrance. He was up in a second and at the door in another, just in time to open it for his long time companion and 'brother', Stefan.

"What brings you to my door?" Vladimir spoke in Romanian, mild surprise colouring his tone, as not very many of the Vampires ever paid visits to other coven members during the day.

"Can I not merely seek out your presence without specific reasoning?" Stefan answered in the same language, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Not at this time, no. I do not like to be disturbed while I am thinking."

"That I am aware of, my friend, and you are right of course, I come with the news that a meeting will be taking place in three minutes."

Vladimir looked at Stefan in surprise.

"Why? We never hold discussions during the day Stefan, explain your actions?"

Stefan merely shrugged his shoulders before replying,

"It was not I that scheduled a meeting at this hour."

"But it was not I either, and only you and I have the right to do so, is that not right Stefan?"

Stefan shook his head, and then held up his hand before Vladimir could argue.

"My brother Vladimir, you and I are the only persons who can schedule a general meeting, but others could do so if there was an emergency, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Vladimir snapped. "It was I who made up the guidelines with you, after that fool, Nicolae Bescu 's meeting."

Stefan winced, remembering the time, only a few years before, when a silly new addition had held a meeting with the sole purpose of telling the rest of the Coven that he had successfully mastered the skill of using a remote controlled television when in the capital, Bucharest, on a scouting mission.

"Maybe there is an important matter at hand, that cannot wait until morn." Stefan spoke, before taking Vladimir's arm and leading him out of the door. "However, if we do not hurry we will be late, which is not a good look for the coven leaders, is it?"

"It is not," Vladimir agreed, breaking into a run. "But if this meeting turns out to be a pointless waste of my precious time I will have the holder ripped to pieces and burned in a public execution." Vladimir's tone was sinister, and Stefan glanced at him in amusement before replying,

"I do not doubt that you would, my brother."

*******************

Less than a minute later, Vladimir and Stefan entered a large, circular room, in which thirty or forty Vampires were already seated on a semicircular arrangement of seats, facing a round, raised podium. They were on the podium in a flash, standing next to an middle aged looking Vampire with long white hair partially concealed by his cloak. A gold medallion with a green stone set into it, hung around his neck, similar to the red stoned one of Vladimir, and the blue stoned one around Stefan's neck.

"Vladimir, Stefan." The Vampire spoke, a smile on his lips.

"Vasile." They both returned to the third coven leader. Behind Vasile stood a beautiful female Vampire, with long ,pale blonde hair tumbling over her shoulders and down her back, like a white waterfall. She had a similar, but more feminine medallion to Vasile's, also with a green stone set into gold, signifying that she was his wife. If Vladimir or Stefan were ever to marry, their wives would also receive a medallion like this, but with a gem the colour of their husbands set into it. The female's black cloak hood was pushed back onto her shoulders and unbuttoned, revealing the long, black dress with a puffed out skirt that she wore underneath.

"Good day, Mariana." Stefan greeted her, kissing her hand, before Vladimir repeated the gesture.

"Good day, Vladimir, Stefan." She said, addressing each one. Before assuming her position at her husband's side. When she and Vasile stood next to each other, the large age difference was very apparent, with her body being only eighteen years old, and his being approximately fifty. Neither Vampire seemed to mind the age gap, in fact quite the opposite, as when their romance had first kindled, Vladimir and Stefan found themselves in the uncomfortable position of being able to hear the couples 'private', sexual moments in their bedroom.

"Have you any idea the reasoning for a meeting at this hour?" Stefan addressed Vasile, noticing Vladimir pacing angrily out of the side of his vision.

"News has it that one of our Scouters returned, with important information." Vasile replied, raising an eyebrow in sceptism. "Whatever it is it better be good, or I fear that our friend Vladimir will be painfully punishing a coven member tonight."

Vladimir's answer was to swear colourfully in Romanian, and pick up the speed of his pacing, making it from one end of the podium to the other in less than a second. Vasile and Stefan shared an amused glance. The seats facing the podium were now full, and the great metal doors to the discussion room were pulled closed. Stefan stepped forwards on the podium before addressing the crowd.

"Fellow Coven Members."

The seated Vampires fell silent before standing up simultaneously, and placing their left fists over their hearts. Stefan continued.

"Today's meeting was at short notice, my coven, but this was through no fault of us." He gestured towards Vasile and Vladimir, who had stopped pacing, but still looked like he wanted to see someone's head on a plate.

"Could the Vampire who called for this meeting, please step forward, and explain their reasoning."

Half a second passed before a petite female vampire, with auburn hair curling at her shoulders, stepped forwards.

"Noble masters, and mistress," the Vampire began. "May I state my case?"

"Indeed, Anica." Stefan, Vasile, Vladimir and Mariana replied in unison.

Anica bowed her head in thanks, before beginning.

"Mistresses and Masters, as you know I have been away for the past six months, scouting for information regarding the Volturi, and their current position. While in the country of England, I caught a whisper or a revolution of sorts, in the New World. A revolution against the Volturi." Anica paused to allow this to sink in. Vladimir looked unimpressed.

"I travelled to America at once, and used my sources to discover that the location of this revolt of sorts was in the state of Washington, in the north. I travelled there, and kept watch for any Vampirical behaviour, and can confirm that there is a coven of eight to ten Vampires living in the town named Forks."

A collective gasp followed immediately by hushed whispering filled the room. It was unheard of for such a large amount of Vampires to live together, unless they were planning something big, like the Romanians were.

"SILENCE!" Vladimir roared, and the room fell silent again. All of the Vampires were wary of Vladimir's infamous temper, and did not wish to provoke him. When a complete quiet had settled, he turned back to Anica and snapped,

"Is that all that you have? That is most unimpressive. Coven sizes are growing nowadays, and how could a coven of eight to ten take on the Volturi, I ask? That would be a suicide mission." Anica replied hastily.

"Noble Master, I thought not but the same thing at first, but then I discovered that they are not alone."

"How do you mean." Vladimir snapped again.

"I mean," Anica began, "That I spotted several groups of Vampires enter the town of Forks, and they were all heading to one destination, which must be the base of the large coven."

Vladimir was about to protest again but Stefan put a restraining hand on his arm.

"Brother, I feel that this is worth discussing."

Vasile nodded and said,

"As do I."

The three coven leaders huddled together and spoke in soft whispers.

"This is a pointless meeting." Vladimir snarled quietly. "It's just coincidence that is all."

Stefan looked thoughtfull.

"Do you not think that it is maybe just a little too coincidental, my brother." He asked quietly. "Us Vampires are not known for getting together with no purpose whatsoever, are we?" Vladimir glared at him, and was about to say something cutting, when Vasile interrupted.

"Before you disagree, Vladimir, I would like to inform that I feel that the situation in this Forks town, is worth an investigation. If the rumours turn out to be false, nothing is lost, and nothing is gained."

"Time is." Vladimir argued angrily.

"Ah, but with all the time in the world ahead of us, what are a few months, dear Vladimir?" Vasile said gently.

Vladimir looked grumpy, but looked as if he were giving the suggestion of an investigation some thought. After a few seconds had passed he spoke.

"Fine, we will investigate into the situation, but if this turns out to be fuel fed rumours, I will be very, VERY angry."

Stefan sighed and said quietly,

"Are you not always?" Vladimir shot him a dark look, and Stefan just smiled affectionately. "Do not worry, my brother, your anger is why we are all so fond of you." He said patting Vladimir's arm.

"So it is decided." Vasile spoke. "We shall leave to the New World, and travel to the town of Forks as soon as possible."

"Hold your thoughts." Stefan frowned. "If all of us leave the Tunnels, who will stay to remain in charge? We cannot possibly just abandon our coven."

"Indeed we cannot, and we shall not. I will stay, and you and Vladimir will go." Vasile said. Behind him, Mariana looked relieved.

"Agreed." Said Stefan

"Agreed."Joined Vladimir.

"We shall depart tomorrow." Stefan informed the others, and turned to leave.

"Hold brother." Vladimir stopped him. "How will we get to the United States? It will take too long if we run and swim from here."

Stefan frowned again, but the answer came from Mariana.

"Why do you not take one of those giant metal birds that the Humans use?" She inquired helpfully.

"You mean an...Aeroplane, I think it is called." Vladimir answered. "Why would we use one of those? I do not trust contraptions of this generation. Least of all ones that can fly."

"It would take you less of your precious time to reach the destination, if you were to do so, Vladimir." Mariana answered, grinning slyly.

Vladimir snorted in disbelief. "How so?" he asked

"It is said that those aero..aeroplanes, can fly to entire different countries in merely a few hours. That is quicker than if you were to run." Mariana answered, saying the new word slowly.

"Impossible!" Stefan cut in. "Not even we can travel that fast!" Vladimir and Vasile also looked sceptical.

"It is true." Mariana retaliated. "I hear this from another Vampire who has used such a thing."

Stefan and Vladimir shared a glance.

"I do not like the idea very much, my brother, but I feel as if we do not have another choice but to use one of these Aeroplane contraptions." Stefan said dubiously.

"I feel as if you are right, Stefan." Vladimir replied, before taking Stefan's arm. "Come, we will make plans for our departure tomorrow. But for now, let us hunt."


	2. Replenishing

**A/N – BE WARNED! This chapter will contain gruesomness due to it being a hunting scene. If you are squimish then DONT READ! Lol. You have been warned.**

**Xxxxx**

**--------------------------**

The woman walked through the damp, darkened alleyway, tightening her jacket around her as her footsteps echoed eerily, bouncing off the stone walls. It was a cold evening, typical for a Bucharest winter, and she could see her breath like smoke as she exhaled. A noise behind her made her whirl around, eyes wide. A dust bin lay on its side. _The wind must of blown it over, _she thought, laughing internally at her skittishness. She was another ten feet ahead when something occurred to her. There was no wind. She froze.

As if on cue, a dark figure leaped from the rooftops, landing in front of her. She let out a fleeting scream, but the person lunged for her throat and held it in an iron grip, almost crushing her windpipe. Gurgled noises escaped through her mouth as she struggled to breathe, and her hands clawed uselessly at the rock solid hand around her neck.

"Now now, "The figure spoke softly in Romanian, tightening his grip slightly. "Do not struggle, or I will only make this uncomfortable situation far more painful for you."

The woman whimpered in fear, but seemed to acknowledge the threat, standing dead still.

"Good, that is better." The man purred, his voice feathery. The woman tried to speak but the man placed a cold finger over her lips. "Hush, my dear. Do you want me to tighten my grip?" The woman shook her head. "I did not feel as if that would be the case. Now, shall we discuss how I am going to kill you? You have been a good girl so it will not hurt as much as it could." Fear became apparent across the woman's face, as she struggled helplessly to break away from the strangers iron grip. The dark clothed figure tightened his fingers even more, completely blocking of the air supply to the woman's lungs.

"Oh Vladimir," Came a voice from behind. "You always have to make death so uncomfortable for them."

Stefan stepped out from the shadows, disapproval in his features. He glanced at the dying lady, sighed and then turned back to Vladimir.

"End her life quickly now, my brother. Spare her the pain."

Vladimir scowled, and in one quick movement, he completely crushed the woman's neck in his hand, breaking though the bone with a snap, ripping her head entirely off her shoulders. Blood spurted from her open wound and splashed onto his face, and he leant in thirstily, sucking her corpse dry.

When he was finished, Vladimir pushed the body away, sighing in satisfaction.

"She tasted fine, brother." He grinned at Stefan, who had been observing hungrily, his eyes a jet black.

"I cannot help but disapprove of your hunting techniques, my friend. You put your meals through an unnecessary amount of pain." He replied, licking his lips, despite himself. Vladimir laughed.

"Ah Stefan, it makes them taste far better, with their blood tainted with adrenaline." He aimed a light kick at the mangled body. "Besides, brother, she is merely a worthless tourist."

As a rule, the Romanian vampires fed only off tourists, in order to leave any locals that could benefit the country unharmed. It was a standing agreement that was held with the Romanian ruler, who was very much aware of the Vampiric existence.

-----------------------------------

**A/N In MY world, Romania is a v. Powerful country now, cos this leader turned it around and helped it get rich and stuff, by discovering an alternative method to oil. Also, England is kind off run down, and sinking into itself. These are not opinions of mine, I just thought that they would make the stories interesting. Please don't be offended! :P Oh ye, and Italy and Romania totally hate each other cos of that war all those years ago**

**Thankies xxx**

**------------------------------------**

After burning the corpse of the woman in a nearby dust bin, Vladimir and Stefan took to the roof tops, in search of another tourist for Stefan to feed off. They soon came across a solitary figure in a courtyard below them, talking on his phone in a distinctly American accent.

"You know what Shazza? I really don't care about what you think." He yelled into the mouthpiece. "The kids can go f--- themselves for all I care right now, I'm on holiday." Stefan frowned at the man below.

"That doesn't seem a pleasant thing for one to say." He breathed to Vladimir, who rolled his eyes. The man's conversation reached a crescendo.

"Hey, f--- you Shaz, why can't you just let me take a break!? I don't give a s--- if you can't run the house on your own, because it's not my problem, ok? I did not marry you to have you complain about being missing. I've only been on holiday for three months!" An old lady leaned out of a nearby window.

"Can you please keep your voice down, kind sir, I am trying to sleep." The man looked up at her in anger, before shouting,

"F--- you, old lady, I'm having a conversation." The woman looked stunned, before slamming her window closed. Stefan stared at the space she had just been.

"That was not very kind of the man." He stated, before hopping quietly into the courtyard below, landing silently behind the man's back. He could hear the sounds of a woman crying through the phones speaker, and the man continued to shout abuse into it.

"Yeah, go on! Cry! You b----! Cry! It's not gunna gain my sympathy!"

Suddenly, the man felt his phone being torn from his hand, and heard the sounds of it being crushed. He turned around, and found himself facing a black cloaked male, with dark hair, clutching the remains of a mobile in his fist.

"You b------! You broke my cell!" The man yelled, before spitting at Stefan's feet. Stefan took a step towards the man, leaning towards him slightly.

"You, sir, are not a pleasant man." He breathed, almost inaudibly.

The tourist sneered.

"Yeah? And how would you know, punk?" Stefan pushed him against the wall behind, before continuing in a dangerous voice.

"By overhearing your conversation with the poor Lady you were so unkindly abusing. That is not a way to treat a Lady, is it not?" The man glared, and opened his mouth to argue, but Stefan punched him in the gut. It was not enough to kill the man, but enough to have him doubled up in agony. "Do NOT, interrupt me when I am speaking. I was also a witness of how you treated that kind elderly woman, in the window opposite. That was not nice. Not nice at all." Stefan lifted the man's chin, so he was looking directly into his eyes.

"Tell me, sir, who you think that you are, to enter my country as a tourist, not caring at all for our local customs and guidelines at all, and too verbally abuse the ones that are so kind as to let you intrude. You would like it not, if I was to enter YOUR country, which I will be doing so shortly, and was too disrespect your people, would you not?" Stefan paused. "However, I am not as unkind, and was taught manners and a child, so I will be full of respect for those that I talk too."

Vladimir appeared at Stefan's side. "Stefan, my brother." He complained. "Please just kill the ungrateful youth. Your performance is boring me so." Stefan nodded once, before twisting the man's head sharply to one side, feeling the bone crack in the man's neck. The body slumped forwards, and Stefan bit greedily into the neck to drink.

When the body was completely drained, he pushed it away in disgust, before turning to his companion.

"Dear Vladimir." He whispered. "Now that our feeding is past, it is time that we made arrangements for our journey tomorrow."

"Are you not going to dispose of the body?" Vladimir questioned.

"I do not feel that he is worth the time. However..." Stefan glanced at a nearby flowerbed, before rushing over, bending down, and then jumping up onto the windowsill of the old lady.

"What are you doing, brother?" Vladimir asked, mystified at his closest friend's behaviour.

"Nothing in particular, my friend. Merely delivering a gift in apology of the American tourists behaviour tonight." Stefan placed a bundle of blue flowers on the windowsill, before jumping down and joining an amused Vladimir.

"Ah Stefan." Vladimir started, shaking his head. "How different we can be, you and me. I would have had her as a second course, if she was not local."

Stefan rolled his eyes before taking his companions arm, and sprinting off into the night.

----------------------------------

**A/N – TOLD YOU IT WUD BE GRUESOME!!!!! I have a sick mind at times but ye. Don't let this put u off! **

**Muchos loves**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. First Time Is ALWAYS The Worst

**A/N Yo again peeps! I have been checking over my past chapters and I have realised (with shame) that there are obvious errors with spellings etc... SO SORRY ******** I will fix.... **

**Keep reading and will someone PLEASE review or I will give the story up... seems no point too continue otherwise ******

**Xxx**

**p.s how do i view this chapter before saving it so i can enter a page break??**

**Xxxxx**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just under twenty four hours later, a double decked aeroplane, with the Romanian flag painted on its tail, thundered up the runway at Bucharest International Airport, before rising smoothly into the cloudy sky. Inside, Vladimir glanced out of the window nervously.

"This does not feel safe, my friend." He addressed Stefan, speaking in a tone only a Vampire could hear. Stefan rolled his burgundy eyes.

"Relax Vladimir." He soothed. "It is not as if _we _would be in any danger if that was the case."

Vladimir grinned sheepishly

"A fair point Stefan." He glanced over Stefan's head at the aisle seats, noticing a fat, middle aged looking man staring at the duo curiously. Seeing the bloodied colour of Vladimir's eyes, the man did a double take, before abruptly turning away. Satisfied, Vladimir met his companions gaze once more.

"Brother, it is needed for us to discuss our plans on arrival at the new world." He whispered softly into Stefan's ear, who nodded in agreement.

"However," the dark haired Vampire began. "It would be better for us to speak where we would have more privacy, friend." He jerked his head to the fat man, who appeared to be hyperventilating into a sick bag. Vladimir glanced behind before standing up, and motioning to Stefan to follow. He made his way to the luminous VACANT sign on the bathroom doors, before glancing around, and then slipping inside. Stefan joined him only seconds later.

"That is much better." He nodded in approval. "It is surprisingly small though..."

Vladimir interrupted.

"That does not matter, Stefan. We do not need large spaces to discuss our plans..." He shared a bitter glance with his 'brother', both of them thinking of the grand hall in which they used to converse when they ruled. Rul_ed_. Past tense.

Sensing his companion slipping into angry emotions, Stefan hastily began making arrangements for the journey ahead. Vladimir pushed his issues aside, and joined in, and it was soon arranged that the pair would run to the state of Washington, rather than drive. "Besides," Vladimir pointed out. "It is not as if either of us can drive." On arrival in Forks, the pair would investigate any supposed movements against the Volturi, and decide whether it was worth joining.

"If this turns into a waste of my time I WILL personally sacrifice the informant." Vladimir grumbled, Stefan grinning behind his back.

"You and your time, Vladimir" He joked. Vladimir swung a friendly blow in his dark haired companion's direction, before sliding out through the door and walking straight into an Air Stewardess.

"My sincere apologies Madam." Vladimir helped the Stewardess regain her balance.

"Oh no sir. No problem." She began, but broke off when she saw Stefan follow Vladimir out of the bathroom. Her mouth dropped open and she blushed furiously.

"E-Excuse me!" She squealed, attracting the attention of nearby passengers. "This is not a motel, you know!"

Vladimir shared a confused look with Stefan.

"Why of course not, Madam." He said. "It is an Aeroplane." He smiled at her warmly, but the look he got in return was less than nice. It was a mixture of fury and embarrassment.

"Sir I don't know who you think you are, or YOU!" She swung to glare at Stefan. "But the using of the toilets for sexual activities on board this flight is strictly PROHIBITED!" Stefan's face contorted in shock, whilst Vladimir stared in horror at the woman in front of him.

"But Madam." He argued. "Can you not see for yourself that I and my companion are both Men?" The Stewardess blushed even more, and the faces of the passengers around them showed similar expressions. Anger and mortification. She gathered her dignity and glared and the ashy haired creature in front of her, before speaking calmly but stiffly.

"I am perfectly aware, thank you very much, that you are both men AND I am perfectly aware of homosexuality sir, so don't insult me by presuming otherwise. Now sit down!"

Stefan groaned, but Vladimir looked smug.

"Ah, Madam." He spoke smoothly. "I do not doubt you intelligence, but I wish to inform you that I and my companion here, are brothers."

Stefan put his head in his hands. There was a beat of silence. A scream came from behind and the sound of a drink being dropped to the floor was heard. A nearby woman covered her young boy's ears. The Stewardess seemed speechless, before finally shrieking in a high pitched voice. "SIT. DOWN. NOW" She then turned and fled down the aisle. Vladimir looked around mystified.

"What did I say?" He turned to Stefan but he was already storming back to his seat. Vladimir followed, passengers cringing away from him as he passed.

"Do. Not. Talk to me." Stefan growled, turning his back on Vladimir to stare out of the window. Still puzzled, Vladimir glanced around, meeting the disgusted eyes of his fellow passengers. Snatched whispers reached his ears, and his face twisted in horror and humiliation as he realised his mistake. Sinking down lower into his seat, he closed his eyes and prayed the flight would land soon.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N – yep its shorter that the other chapters, but I couldn't think of much more to do! The idea came to me and made me laff tho so i knew i had to write it down.. lols**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Flames accepted! **

**Until chapter four...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. The White House

**A/N – Hi people sorry I haven't posted in ages but i've been v. Busy w/ end of year exams :S, and basically it being the end of the school year (YESSS) **

**Sooo... to anyone who is actually reading this story (lol) here is chapter four :)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two men dressed completely in black marched with purpose through the crowded arrivals in JFK airport, both carrying heavy looking suitcases with the ease of a heavy weight wrestler. One walked slightly in front of the other, his eyes as dark as his hair and a livid expression on his beautiful but eerie features. The ashy blonde behind him was also a picture of rage but there was also a shade of embarrassment on his behalf and his lips almost seemed to be vibrating. In reality, he was talking with impossible speed to his dark haired companion.

"Stefan I have apologized sincerely to you many times so will you please converse with me? We need to discuss our situation." Vladimir pleaded, irritation tingeing his tone. Stefan ignored him and kept on walking.

"Stefan!" Vladimir tried again, but before he could continue Stefan cut him off angrily.

"Don't worry Madam, this man is my brother!" He mimicked harshly, almost spitting the words. "What were you thinking of!?" He turned to face Vladimir at such a speed that a young boy near to them dropped his drink in amazement, before running off. Vladimir glanced at his feet, before meeting Stefan's dark gaze.

"I was thinking that I would stop the human woman from presuming the worst of our impromptu meeting in the lavatory Stefan." He snapped, glaring back. "It is not my fault that she presumed even worse. Her mind is troubled, obviously."

Stefan gave an imitation of a sigh, before adopting a sarcastic tone.

"She and all the other travellers on the aero...plane, brother. Believe me, her mind is not 'troubled' as you put it. Relationships between family members happen in the human world during these times, how could you forget that!?"

Vladimir's face twisted in mystification at Stefan's words.

"Family members consort with each other now? Surly that is not correct?" He questioned.

"Well no, Stefan. That is why the lady and the passengers reacted so badly to your oration." Came Stefan's acerbic reply. Irritation flared in Vladimir, and he snapped back,

"How are you even acquainted with this knowledge of incorrect family relations? Do you have experience in these quarters?" He regretted saying this instantly. Stefan pulled a disgusted face before turning and trying to locate the terminal exit again.

"You are being absurd Vladimir, and acting like a one hundred year old. Of course I have no experience of these things, but with all credit to you the people around us think otherwise." He paused briefly, moving out of the way of an Airport buggy. "And as for knowing of these matters, that is down to the fact that I for one actually regard the news of the human world, whereas you do nothing of the sort." Stefan's tone was accusing, and suggested that he and Vladimir had argued on this line of topic before. Vladimir merely rolled his crimson eyes before retorting,

"The human world does not interest me anymore, brother. The generation of today is foolish and worthless of my time."

"And so it always comes down to time." Stefan mused, before turning towards a set of revolving doors. He hesitated for only a tenth of a second, before passing through them. Vladimir was shortly behind. Stefan was about to start moving again, but his companion stopped him by placing a cold hand on his shoulder.

"My friend," he began, his face and voice rueful. "I truly am apologetic for the incidents on the Aeroplane." Stefan softened and smiled at his 'brother', before patting him on the back with a force that would have sent a sumo wrestler flying.

"Do not worry, my companion. You are forgiven for now. I merely advise that next time we avoid modern transport."

Vladimir grinned in return, relieved that his closest friend was no longer angry at him.

"I agree." He glanced around. "Now let us make our ways to this 'Forks' location!"

*************************************

Stefan was running at a speed too fast for any human to see, night-black hair whipping back in the wind. Vladimir was a few metres to his left, paying no attention to the forest foliage passing by them at impracticable speeds. A distinctly uncomfortable expression was played upon Stefan's face, and it became more prominent as time went on.

"Vladimir, I cannot go on until I have fed." His hand went to his throat. "My thirst is becoming unbearable."

He and his companion slowed their pace, the latter glancing at the others face.

"I am feeling it also. Let us stop."

The pair came to a halt.

"How far are we from our destination?" Stefan asked, turning to Vladimir, who thought for a fraction of a second.

"Approximately ten minutes, I estimate."

Stefan put his head on one side.

"Shall we hunt?" He questioned.

"I would propose so. You do not look fit to enter a populated town."

Stefan glanced around him hungrily, before letting his senses take over him. The scents of animal blood were strongest, as was the smell of the flora. He searched a little deeper and found the scent of something else...

Ten seconds later and he reached the source of the smell. Two men geared up in hiking equipment, walking off trail. They did not have time to react as two figures burst out of the bush at them, killing them instantly.

Stefan and Vladimir drank thirstily for a few minutes, completely draining the bodies. The latter sat back with a satisfied sigh, his eyes a fresh red. Stefan stood, licking his lips.

"Much better." He chuckled darkly, before unnecessarily helping Vladimir to his feet. "I can concentrate on our journey more."

Vladimir smiled. "We are closer from our destination now. We ran in the right direction as we hunted."

The pair took off again, at a blinding speed, occasionally sharing a glance or a smile. The landscape blurred around them, but they could see perfectly.

Suddenly, Vladimir stopped, and Stefan skidded to a halt a few metres ahead.

"What is it?" he said, taking in Vladimir's alert expression. Vladimir put his finger to his lips.

"Listen." He breathed. "And inhale..."

Stefan did as he was told, and caught the unmistakable scent of something recognizable. Vampire. And more than one. As he listened, he heard the sounds of low talking, and occasional laughter. More scents reached him as he moved forwards. There was human too. Vladimir and he shared an exited glance, and began to move in the direction of the sounds and smells. More became obvious as they came closer to the source, and they could make out the aromas of many different Vampires, and three or four humans. They picked up their pace. Vladimir ran five metres ahead, and he was the first to enter a clearing. Stefan followed only seconds later, and followed Vladimir's eager gaze.

"We have arrived." He whispered, thrilled, a grin stretching across his face.

There, in front of them, on a vast expanse of lawn, sat the source of the Vampire and Human smells.

A large, white, house.


	5. Unbelievable

**Hey people, been a while I know but I've been away from home for the Summer holidays! **

**BTW: Please, please, PLEASE give me some reviews if you read this because I have NO idea whether people like it or not!! I know I'm getting hits but I'm not getting feedback!**

**Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! :) Have a good Summer!**

**P.S! Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or Vladimir and Stefan (sadly...) **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

The house was massive, for human standards, with large floor-to-roof windows covering the entire North wall, providing a view over the distant, almost purple looking mountains, and the evergreen forest that stretched towards them. It was painted completely white and had a slightly classy and timeless look about it, while also passing for modern architecture. To Stefan and Vladimir, it seemed the most inappropriate of places for a group of Vampires to inhabit. The unfamiliar scents of a dozen or so members of their kind wafted from the house, along with the sounds of murmured conversations and, strangely, the clanking of plates and cutlery. These were mixed with the stronger smell of warm blood, and the sounds of beating hearts.

Stefan and Vladimir shared a confused glance. What would a coven of possibly revolutionary Vampires, have any interest in the living for? Before either of the companions could converse openly, a raised voice from inside the building caught their attention.

"Give me a minute; I'm just going to put these in the bin outside." The speaker was human and feminine, with a strong Australian accent, and her words were followed immediately by the thuds of her footsteps approaching the front door. Within a fraction of a second, Vladimir was stood in front of the entrance, with Stefan right behind him, ready to greet or confront the female. The door gave a creak as it swung open, and the owner of the voice was revealed. She was pale skinned, with corn blonde hair tied in a high and messy ponytail that reached the backs of her shoulders. Her build was muscular but also slender, and she was about the same height as the two Vampires. Her light blue eyes widened as she caught sight of the pair on the doorstep, her face taking on a startled look. She quickly composed herself and her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her well developed chest, the sleeves of her black long sleeved T-Shirt slipping down to her wrists, from previously being pushed up to her elbows. Vladimir hid his surprise at her lack of reaction to the blood red colour of his and Stefan's eyes. Perhaps she could not see correctly?

Stefan stepped forwards and addressed the girl. "I am Stefan, and this is my acquaintance, Vladimir," he motioned with his hands. "We have heard news of a...revolution, of sorts? " He stopped, unaware if the blonde in front of him knew of the existence of Vampires.

The girl pursed her lips, as if making a decision, and regarded the pair in front of her. A few seconds later, she gave a sigh, and replied, "I'd better get Carlisle."

At a speed that only a Vampire could move, a blonde, adult male appeared by her side. Vladimir noticed that the voices in the house had gone silent, as if listening in. The man's eyes widened with recognition, as he took in the Romanian's dark forms, and he stepped forwards warily. He seemed to hesitate slightly, before addressing them. Who wouldn't?

"Stefan. Vladimir." He nodded, and the pair returned the gesture. "What brings you here?"

Vladimir spoke. "Our sources informed us of a large gathering of Vampires in this area, Carlisle I presume. A gathering of Vampires that planned on confronting the Volturi?" He raised a single eyebrow. "This news interested us very much..." He trailed off.

"I can imagine it did." Carlisle sighed, before pointing through the door. "Perhaps you better come in."

The girl, who had been watching the conversation with suspicious eyes, spun on her heels and headed into the house, holding the door open for Carlisle as she did so. Vladimir and Stefan stepped into a large hall, almost as bright as the outside. The walls inside were also painted white, as was the staircase that led to upstairs. There was a sort of indoor balcony, that the staircase joined too, that was above a small section of the hall. On their left, was an adjoined living room, in which thirteen other Vampires were sat, protectively in front of four humans, with open hostility in their eyes. Carlisle cleared his throat, unnecessarily, before beginning to talk.

"As you can see, there are a rather large number of us here, so I'm not too surprised that you heard of us." He stopped, thinking for a second. Vladimir and Stefan looked openly curious. Carlisle continued. "Your...informant...was right _and_ wrong about our purposes of this...meeting of such." Vladimir looked put out.

"How so?"

"Well. You were told that we were planning a revolution? Against the Volturi?" Stefan nodded. "That is not strictly true." Vladimir let out a curse of frustration, and Carlisle hurried on. "It is not true that we are planning a revolution, but there will be a confrontation." Vladimir froze, and Stefan looked up with eager eyes, willing Carlisle to continue. He did. "You see, the Volturi want something from us. Something that we are willing to fight to protect."

An olive toned, Middle Eastern looking Vampire from the large group, hummed in disagreement. "Untrue." He snapped, looking angry. "_I _and my partner are only here because you manipulated the rest of my coven into fighting with you." A few of the other Vampires rolled their eyes, and a young, boyish faced male with similar Arabic looks turned to face the man who had spoken.

"Oh Amun. _Manipulated?_ Me and Tia are here in our own free will. You know that." The others muttered in agreement and Amun scowled darkly and opened his mouth to reply. Stefan caught his eye for a split second and he changed his mind, his mouth snapping closed. Stefan turned back to Carlisle impatiently. He was struggling to hide his excitement at the new turn of events, but he could not imagine what it was that the Volturi wanted. Was it one of the Vampires in the group, that possessed a unique talent. That would be typical of Aro, Stefan thought bitterly. Always hungry for more people to add to his powerful guard.

Vladimir was more vocal than his partner. "What exactly is it that the _Volturi_ want." He pronounced the name of his arch enemies with a sneer. Carlisle met his eyes gravely.

"You may find this hard to believe, but with all seriousness, it's them that they desire." Carlisle pointed at the four humans sitting behind the Vampires, and Vladimir stared in disbelief.

"_Pardon?" _Stefan replied, stunned. "Humans? The Volturi will fight for _Humans?_" He could not, for the life of him, imagine why. The world of the living had never appeared to interest them before.

Vladimir glared at Carlisle, frustration and anger coursing through him. He suspected this to be a joke. A joke that would be deeply regretted by the time he was finished with the Blonde male, he thought to himself.

Catching his expression Carlisle rushed on. "I know you find it hard to believe, but I speak nothing but the truth. They are very unique." Vladimir barked a laugh, sneering at the four beating hearts. He hadn't heard anything so ridiculous in a long time.

"Oh really." His tone was patronising. "They appear useless to me. Nothing more than a snack!"

The blonde girl who had first seen him stepped towards him, her eyes flashing angrily. He realised she must be one of the 'unique' as well. Her fists were clenched in tight balls by her side.

"You wanna repeat that." She hissed coldly, and Vladimir was taken aback. Was this... this _human_ challenging him? Carlisle put a restraining hand on her shoulder, shooting her a stern look.

"Dana." He warned, pulling her back.

"No Carlisle!" She shouted, shaking him off. She glared at Vladimir, a determined expression on her face. "If he doubts us so much, let me show him what I can do!" She clicked the fingers of both of her hands and to the Romanian's complete surprise, orange balls of flame shot out from her palms. The fire streamed from within her, circling around her like a deadly tornado. She flicked her hands upwards and a tower of burning air pillared above her, before shooting itself in Vladimir's direction. He quickly ducked out of the way, the heat from the fire engulfing him, and backed up warily. Dana saw this and smiled triumphantly. With another click of her fingers, the flames appeared to be sucked back into her, and she dropped her hands to her sides.

There was a moment of stunned silence, as Stefan and Vladimir stared in amazement at the girl. They slowly turned to look at each other, their faces a mirror of incredulity, before fixing their stares on the other four humans, who were each carrying amused smiles on their faces. One of them even giggled.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" Dana shot venomously at Vladimir, who turned to glare at her. He held her gaze for a while before lifting his chin in an arrogant fashion.

"It appears I misunderstood." He said stiffly, wondering how on earth Dana had the courage to talk to him the way she was. He couldn't help but admire her, but he made sure that didn't show. The anger that had been plain on her face a few minutes earlier drained away, and she gave Vladimir a coy smile.

"Damn right you did." She said in a fashion that, if Vladimir was not mistaken, seemed almost chummy. He unwillingly smiled back at her, finding himself unable to break eye contact. "Now," she continued, squaring her shoulders. "If it's not too much of an inconvenience, you and your partner better sit down and listen!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Short, yes, but if all goes according to plan I will be uploading chapter six very shortly. BTW does anybody out there have any good suggestions for titles? Revolution was a temporary thing, but I can't think of a replacement :P**

**Gracias!**

**xxxx**


	6. A Bad Start

**Reviews, reviews, reviews... I needy! I would use blackmail and demand a certain amount of comments before I posted a new chapter but I enjoy writing this story too much :D So I'm just going to have to resort to begging... sigh :( **

**Anyhoo... Chapter six up and running in record time (for me)! Yay! Oh and Btw – In this story I may introduce places that don't exist... at least I hope they don't! Por Example shortly I will be making up a small little town in Australia, and if it happens to already exist it is pure coincidence ONLY. And I will be changing the world slightly... as in inventing events and people that made poorer countries rich and amazing! And others, well, crap. But no offence in intended. Especialy to those Italian people out there, who's country will probably be insulted in a large amount in this story by the characters, because of the Volturi. I have no problem with Italy so pleeaasse don't send me comments accusing me of being a racist! Just letting you know in advance :)**

**Well, back to the story, and oh yeah, I don't own twilight OR Stefan and Vladimir. Which is a shame because I'm sure we would of got along real nicely ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Vladimir was stood by one of the large floor-to-roof windows covering the entire north face of the house, staring out into the rainy landscape. There was a lot on his mind, which wasn't surprising, given the strange, out-of-this-world circumstances that he had found himself in. His thoughts were still reeling from the numerous explanations he and Stefan had received after witnessing the blonde girl (Dana, he recalled) and her amazing talent. After making themselves comfortable in the living room, they had listened with suppressed excitement and rapt attention to Carlisle, who had made it his duty to shed light on to the startling feat. Vladimir recalled the conversation...

******

"If it's not too much of an inconvenience, you and your partner better sit down and listen." Dana stood in front of Vladimir and Stefan, her hands on her hips, and a cheeky smile on her freckled face. Her eyes kept drifting back to meet Vladimir's gaze, which was trained on her, slightly warily and awe-struck. Carlisle stepped forward, shooting an exasperated look at Dana, who smiled back sheepishly.

"Well," he began, addressing the pair opposite him. "I am sure that you have a lot of questions, so take a seat, and let me explain from the beginning." Stefan and Vladimir did as they were told, shifting their gazes to the handsome male.

"Not too long ago, about six months now, my coven was called on a favour by a family member of my Son, Edward's, wife Bella." He motioned to a bronze haired boy of about seventeen, who was standing slightly behind Carlisle. "Bella is currently hunting." He added as an afterthought. "Anyway, as Bella was a newborn she still had living relatives, and she was asked by her step sister to look after her husband's step siblings. Her step sister, I might add, works for the intelligence agency ANGELS. I presume you have heard of it?" The Romanian's nodded. ANGELS was an elite and highly secretive agency set up in London, that specialized in citizen protection, and somehow managed to manufacture weapons and gadgets that were more futuristic that the imagination dared to wonder. "Well," Carlisle continued. "My family agreed to accept..." He was cut off by Vladimir, who was frowning.

"Your family?" He questioned.

"Me and my coven live a different lifestyle to the rest of the Vampire world." Carlisle explained. He motioned to four others behind him. "There are eight of us in total, but the rest are currently out. We choose to live as a family, joined by love, rather than that of a coven, joined by security. We have different ideas about feeding, as well. Are eyes are the gold colour they are, due to the fact that we drink the blood of animals, not humans." Vladimir's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and Stefan studied the yellow eyed creatures with curiosity. They did have a slightly different look to them, aside from their eye colour. They seemed less threatening somehow. "Anyway, back to the story. My family accepted the request and we were soon caring for Dana, and her step-brother Zac." The male motioned to a young, pre-teen boy, with floppy blonde hair, who raised his hand in greeting. Carlisle smiled at him before going on. "While doing so, it came to our attention that the pair seemed to possess unusual talents. They were small things at first, like Zac would find himself having 'bad feelings' about places in which it turned out bodies were hidden, for example. However over the past three months that we have cared for Dana and Zac, their 'gifts' have flourished greatly, to the extent that Zac can actually witness the death of a person, if he stands over where their remains lie."

"It not as exciting as it sounds." Zac interrupted drily. His accent was American. "It's actually pretty gross!" He grinned openly at the Romanian's and Stefan noticed a flicker of something in the boy's brown eyes. Sadness? No, it was more like guilt. The kind that you felt when you were lying to somebody, or keeping something from them.

"Yes it is rather morbid, but it can have its uses." Carlisle put forward. His face took on a more serious expression as he picked up the conversation again. "After a month or so of having the two under our care, we received a visit, of sorts, from the Volturi. We still have no idea how they knew of Dana and Zac's existences, or of their abilities, but they were definitely interested. They wanted to take the pair back to Volterra and add them to their guard, but we were not so keen, and neither were the children."

Dana snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not keen? That's an underestimation, Carlisle. I was bloody pissed!" She exclaimed, and Zac chuckled.

"Ditto here. I felt like a lab experiment!" He stuck out his front teeth and made curious squeaking noises, trying to imitate some sort of rodent.

" Yeah," Dana agreed. "And I would bet my life on the fact that Ari or whatever the hell his name was, is secretly a paedophile." Zac laughed loudly and Vladimir had to suppress a smile. He enjoyed hearing his arch foe's being insulted like this. Stefan's expression indicated that he felt exactly the same way.

A hugely muscled Vampire stepped out from behind Carlisle and turned to face Dana.

"I seem to recall that you may have said that to his face?" He let out a booming laugh and Dana grinned in response. "He was not amused!"

"No he wasn't" She agreed, smiling at the memory. "If I wasn't 'talented' his freaks would have killed me on the spot."

Vladimir and Stefan found themselves sharing a look again, this time of amazement. Was this girl so outspoken that she had actually insulted Aro to his face? Vladimir switched his gaze to her, suppressing his admiration.

"Anyway," she went on, assuming the position of the story teller. "Aro and co. gave us this really gay warning about 'getting hold of us somehow' or some other s*** like that, completely indicating that they would fight the Cullen's or something, so we called in the recruits." She waved her arms to the Vampires at the opposite side of the room, most of whom smiled back at her. The one named Amun merely scowled.

"Then," Zac took over. "I had the totally genius thought that me and Dana might not be the only special peeps out there, and that the Crapturi might try to get hold of them. So Carlizzle and co. went looking. And that's where these guys come in." He nodded to the three other humans, who had remained silent throughout the visit. There was one boy and two girls, all of which looked as if they were in their mid-teens. Zac started up again. "Then we made this awesome discovery. We are not just talented randomly, we each control our own element!" The explanation just got better by the minute! "Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. Dana, obviously controls fire, I have spirit, Erzabet has Earth," He pointed at a pretty Eastern European looking girl, with very thick dark brown hair. "Lance has Air," A good-looking blonde male raised his hand. "And Rochelle..." Another blonde girl who's hair looked as if it had been groomed for hours, looked up boredly. "Also has air." Zac frowned. "We don't know why that is."

"Who controls water?" Vladimir questioned. He had noticed that element had been left out.

"That's the problemo." Zac shrugged. "No one. Which is where the elemental pattern ends." Carlisle cleared his throat again, still unnecessarily. Vladimir wondered why. Was it to capture attention? It was a very human like gesture, he thought uncertainly.

Carlisle began to speak again.

"Actually, we have a theory for that." He glanced at Zac. "We think that maybe there is a girl and a boy for each element. Which would explain why Rochelle and Lance share possession of Air."

"That means that there are more of us out there." Zac jumped in, lowering his voice for dramatic effect.

"Why thank you captain obvious." Dana drawled in her heavy accent, glaring at her step brother. Zac chose to ignore her. Her gaze shifted to Vladimir again, who caught her eyes. She gave a small smile, and Vladimir returned it. He couldn't seem to help it. He didn't know much about her, or where she gained the courage to insult the Volturi their faces, but he had the strangest feeling that life was going to become very interesting with her around...

*****************************

As Vladimir returned to the present, he turned away from the window, a small smile on his lips. When Dana and her brother had finished their 'enlightening' description of the past half a year, official introductions had been made.

Dana, was a fifteen year old from Victoria, Australia, who had been orphaned at twelve and sent to London, where she was adopted by the true parents of Zac. She had been orphaned again, in a flood that had devastated the city, and lived with her other step-brother and his wife for a few years. She was different from the majority of girls her age that Vladimir had seen. Her face was completely make-up less, and her hair was simply pulled back into a ponytail, instead of being teased into some fashionable style. Her character was also different: tough and independent, and not at all feminine. A phrase that sprang to Vladimir's mind was 'tomboy,' something he had heard once.

Zac, was similar to his step-sister in some ways, and completely different in others. The twelve year old had a tendency to laugh loudly at anything he found amusing and loved to entertain others, but under his surface he seemed almost venerable somehow, unlike Dana. According to her, his shaggy dark blonde hair was always a mess, despite the rest of him being somewhat immaculate. Vladimir remembered the guilty look that the boy had held in his eyes earlier on. What did it mean? Were the Cullen's hiding something?

Vladimir dismissed the thoughts and restored his focus on the introductions.

Lance, was another blonde, and Vladimir could imagine that the sixteen year old would be appealing to the human population that was of a similar age. He had broad shoulders and straight teeth that flashed when he smiled. It looked as if he practiced this in the mirror often. He was supposedly from California, but spoke with an accent that sounded more Seattle region.

Rochelle was like the female version of Lance: probably stunning to the male populace, to elders and young people alike. Her honey blonde (yes another one) hair looked as if it had been treated and teased into the way it was, waving to the middle of her upper back. Her face was also carefully made up, and her dark violet eyes sparkled when they caught the light. She had spent her entire life in New York City's Upper East Side, and as a result, was very fashionably dressed. Her personality seemed arrogant, as if she considered herself better that the others, which was probably another trait of where she was from.

Finally, Erzabet. A Romanian beauty who was equally as breath taking as Rochelle, to humans anyway. Her accent and manner was American, as apparently that was where her Father's second wife, who had mothered her since a baby, was from. She looked about sixteen years old to Vladimir, who could not remember her age being mentioned. Erzabet was polite, and seemed kind to the others, even Rochelle, who the Romanians had secretly suspected to be hard work.

Vladimir stole a glance in her direction, regarding the faint scars along her arms. Where had she got them from? He pondered. And why do I care? Erzabet met his glance and gave him a nervous smile, before turning back to her conversation with Zac, who was throwing his arms around in exaggerated gestures.

A quick blur of movement outside of the window caught Vladimir's attention, and he spun his head just quick enough to see an oversized, rust coloured wolf leap over the river, and head towards the front of the house. Stefan, who was sitting nearby, noticed it also, and turned to Vladimir with wide eyes.

"Am I mistaken, or was that creature a-"

"Werewolf? Yes." The pair spun round to face a short, pixie like vampire, with black hair that stuck out in every direction. "I saw that he would return soon, but forgot to mention it to you. Sorry." She shrugged apologetically and Stefan wondered what she had meant by, 'saw that he would return.' He was about to ask, but was interrupted when a half naked figure burst through the front door. An uneasy feeling crept up his spine and he naturally tensed when the scent of the individual reached his nose. It was strongly animal and very unpleasant. A low hiss escaped Vladimir's lips, catching the attention of everybody in the room.

The shirtless male took in the aggressive stances of the Romanians, and adopted one of his own, his eyes flicking warily between the two. There were a few tense seconds of silence before another female sped into the room, but her scent was of a Vampire.

"Jake what's the matter – oh!" Her wide topaz eyes took in the forms of Vladimir and Stefan and a slightly uneasy but warm smile lit up her face. "Welcome," she said, running a hand through her glossy orange hair. "You must be newcomers. My name is Bella." She deliberately stepped in front of the wolf boy, and approached the duo. She was short and slight, and her looks were truly beautiful. Her accent was strongly English, and high-class English too. Stefan remembered her as the wife of Edward, one of the Cullen's. He glanced at Vladimir who had not taken his eyes of the werewolf. Stefan took a step towards Bella, and bowed his head in greeting.

"A pleasure, Miss Bella. I am Stefan, and this is my companion, Vladimir." Bella took in the look Vladimir was giving Jake, and hurriedly began to explain.

"Don't worry, Jacob poses no threat." She glanced back at the topless boy, shooting him a warning glance.

"He is a Werewolf." Vladimir hissed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "He is a great threat to our kind, if I am not mistaken." He took a step towards Jacob, who growled in response. Bella quickly stepped in between them.

"Don't." She begged, "Please listen." Before she could continue further, Vladimir had thrown her roughly out of the way, and was staring with open hostility at the werewolf. In a fraction of a second, Edward was standing protectively in front of Bella, hissing angrily at the ashy blonde. Stefan zipped to his partner's side, and Vladimir looked mocking.

"You are challenging me, young bronze haired one?" His tone was dangerous. "Perhaps you forget who I am. Now move out of my way and let me deal with the mongrel." Vladimir jerked his head at Jacob, who had joined Edward in front of his mate. A small crowd had gathered around the group, and a more took places alongside the Cullen boy and the werewolf. Stefan eyed them uneasily, and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Edward narrowed his eyes and growled a response.

"I know who you are, and I don't care. Don't you _ever_ lay your hands on my wife."

"I will treat your wife however I please, if she is in my way." Vladimir glanced at the petite girl, whose eyes were wide and worried. He noticed how she seemed protective of Jacob and sneered. It would be easy to finish her. She would deserve it for befriending a foe of the Vampire race, he thought, envisioning her small frame crushed by his more experienced one.

Edward let out a volley of snarls and lunged for Vladimir, who was taken by surprise and slammed against the wall behind him, the impact rocking the house on its foundations. He found himself pinned beneath the bronze boy, with a set of hands around his throat. Suddenly, Edward was dragged from on top of him and thrown to the opposite side of the hall by Stefan, who then found himself crushed in the grip of a huge, dark haired Cullen. The dark Romanian struggled to free himself, but the hugely built man was immensely strong. He noticed Vladimir grappling with at least three other vampires, none of whom were managing to get a hold on his ancient, ashy haired, brother.

Stefan saw a heavily scarred blonde lunging at Vladimir from behind, and tried to call out a warning, but was not quick enough to stop the blemished one from tackling Vladimir to the ground. The pair proceeded to roll on the floor, lashing out and biting each other at every given opportunity. Feeling as if he should help his companion, Stefan sunk his teeth into the arm of his captor, who gave a yell and loosened his grip. Stefan spun away and dived towards Vladimir, who was still locked in an embrace with the tarnished Vampire. He was intercepted in the air and held firm by the young looking boy who was in the same coven as Amun, and a strawberry blonde haired female, who had the same golden eyes as the Cullen's. He thrashed around to try to release himself but was stilled when a pair of strong arms closed around his waist from behind.

Vladimir was still rolling with the scar covered Cullen, whose hands were gripping at the backs of his black clothing, preventing him from pulling away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that his partner was well and truly held in place by five or more Vampires and noticed a few more heading in his own direction. Letting out a snarl he relaxed, and admitted defeat. Even if he did break free he would soon be captured again. He and Stefan were outnumbered by too many.

Feeling his attacker back down, the bite mark covered male rolled over until he was on top, and pressed Vladimir firmly to the ground to hold him in place. The pair lay breathing heavily as a silence fell over the room and its occupants.

Suddenly, and young and human voice piped up.

"No offence, but that looks kinda homosexual." The Vampires simultaneously looked at Zac, who was pointing down at Vladimir and his captor.

"I'll have to agree with you there, Zac. Jasper, I would change your position slightly." An unmistakable Australian accent came from the corner of the room, and when he turned to look, Stefan noticed that Dana seemed almost completely unfazed by the scene she had just witnessed, laying back in a white leather couch. She met Stefan's eyes and gave him a grin. "I'll have to admit I was team Romanians. You guys did bloody well seeing as there were only two of you." Stefan smiled back, but was shaken roughly when his captors caught him doing so.

Jasper spoke up from the floor.

"Dana, please leave the room, along with any other humans." His tone was strained and angry. After Dana had done what he said, he stood up quickly and allowed Vladimir to get to his feet, never unassuming his antagonistic position.

Vladimir stood up slowly, hissing at Jasper. He felt humiliated. It was very uncommon for him to lose a fight. Stefan's captors released him, all except for the muscularly Cullen who tightened his grip.

"If you would kindly release your hold." Stefan snarled at him sarcastically, before gasping as the man crushed him even tighter. Vladimir hissed quietly, and locked gazes with massive Vampire.

"Let. My. Partner. Go." His voice was low but threatening and his hands balled themselves into fists at his sides. The threatened seemed to ponder for a minute, before throwing Stefan with his full force at Vladimir, who was almost bowled over as his closest friend barrelled into him. He steadied himself and quickly checked that Stefan was unharmed, before turning to Edward, the boy who had ignited the clash.

"You may regret your actions one day, child." Edward narrowed his eyes is response but said nothing. "In fact, I _guarantee_ that you will regret them." Stefan put his arm around Vladimir's back, partially to restrain him from attacking the bronze haired male, and partially to propel him away from the hostile group facing them.

"Come now, my friend. Let us run for a while, to let matters cool." With that, the pair brushed past the others and marched towards the front door, with all the dignity of nobles, as if they had not just suffered an embarrassing defeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Loool that was very fun to write at the end :P**

**YES Bella IS a redhead in this. DONT SHOOT! That's how I pictured her in the books because I somehow overlooked the places where it said she had brown hair, until breaking dawn :S I don't know how but in my head she is now firmly a redhead. Sorry but we all picture people differently I'm sure. Also yes she is English. And that stays. More will be explained later. **

**For now... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Come on people I review all other stories so review me! I don't care if you flame it because then I can improve ******** Yes i changed chapter one as well, correcting typo's and changing one of the Romanian leaders wives, Erzabet, into a Mariana. :P I havn't had the chance to edit chapters three and four yet so If there are any mentions of an Erzabet who is NOT a talented human, it is Mariana from chapter one**

**Gracias :P**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Attraction

**Chapter seven is up and away captain! I hope you enjoy it, BUT............. it could be the very last chapter IF I don't get any more reviews. How can I keep writing this story if I don't know what people think of it?**

**I know that I'm getting hits but you guys must all be way too lazy to click the little green button at the bottom and TYPE A REVIEW! I even accept anonymous reviews unlike loads of other fanfictioners so COME ON PEOPLE!**

**If you want this story to continue being published on FanFic...review. I'm not bluffing when I say that I will delete it from the site I've got other places I can put it where i will get feedback. Final warning. **

**Adios (maybe)**

**Xxx**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vladimir and Stefan let the grand doors of the Cullen household swing closed behind them, their heads held high in arrogance as if the all-too-embarrassing outcome of the brief clash inside did not bother them in the slightest. In actual fact it bothered them a lot, and as they broke into a sprint, heading towards the thick forest on the other side of the river, both 'brothers' replayed the fight inside their heads, wondering when they had become too weak to overcome Vampires over ten times less experienced than themselves.

The pair continued to run in silence, brooding, before Vladimir slowed to a human pace. Stefan matched his stride and glanced at his ashy blonde companion, recognising the sulky look that Vladimir carried when he was immensely annoyed. Stefan sighed and cocked his head on one side, listening to see if he and Vladimir were far enough away from the great white house to not be overheard. When he was certain that they had some privacy, he slowed even further until he came to a standstill, and leaned back against a thick pine tree, which creaked against his weight. Vladimir skidded to a stop slightly ahead, and turned to face his dark companion with mild surprise.

"Why do we stop, Stefan?" Vladimir glanced around, taking in the dark shapes of the trees, which were changing colour in the light of the lowering sun. Stefan moved forwards and placed his hands on Vladimir's shoulders, looking directly into his eyes.

"It is not entirely our fault, my brother. Understand that." Deliberately ignoring the question, Stefan pulled his closest friend into an embrace.

"I do not understand your meaning." Vladimir mumbled back, comforted by the grip - even though he knew full well what his companion was getting at. Stefan realised this too, and gave a low chuckle that was more vibrations in his body than sound.

"Yes, brother, you do understand. The fight inside – nay, the mere _scrap_ inside, was unfairly evened out. It was us against everybody else. We could not possibly have won, so please stop distressing so."

Vladimir sighed and relaxed his head into the indent between Stefan's shoulder and neck, his forehead creased with worry. Despite his most trusted friend's words, Vladimir could not help but feel that he and Stefan should have had the better outcome in the struggle. How on earth were they to reclaim their positions from the Volturi if they could not stand against a group of whom had not seen nearly as much violence as themselves? Stefan felt his partner's despair and tightened his arms briefly, before releasing Vladimir and stepping back. He stretched out his arm in front of him, his palm facing his white haired 'brother,' who gave a small smile and placed his own palm over Stefan's. It was a gesture they had invented centuries back that symbolized their trust in each other, and silently promised that they would stay together through whatever was thrown in their direction, never deserting one another. They both relaxed their arms, still smiling, and a companionable silence surrounded them.

Stefan was the first to break it, after an hour or so, noticing how low the sun had become in the sky.

"Come Vladimir, we should start back. Plans may be under the process of being made, and we do not wish to miss them." He gently took his friend's arm and began to propel him forward. Vladimir glanced back over his shoulder at the darkening sky. A long time ago, he had found sunsets beautiful and majestic, but now they just reminded him that another day had passed in which he had not claimed his revenge on his foes. It depressed him slightly. Catching the expression, Stefan leaned forwards and lightly kissed Vladimir on the cheek, leaving his lips balanced on the chalky white skin. Vladimir smiled a small smile, and bowed his head forwards slightly. To anyone observing, the exchange would have seemed somewhat homosexual, but to the companions, it was nothing more than a comforting gesture shared between a pair of ancient friends.

Stefan slowly pulled away and re-took Vladimir's arm. Without speaking, the duo began to retrace their footsteps, gradually picking up speed and disappearing back through the darkening forms of the trees.

*****************************************

Dana was in the attic, sitting in an alcove beneath a small, triangular shaped window. She leaned her head against the pane and let out a deep sigh, her breath fogging up the glass. A single bed duvet was pulled tight around her to protect her from the cold, as the loft was the only room in the Cullen's house that was not heated to satisfy human living.

After the Romanian's had stormed out, hell had erupted inside the white walls. The various coven members had voiced their outrage at the pair, and Dana had received a yelling too.

_"Who the hell do they think they are!?" Kate had snarled angrily, shaking her pretty head._

_"A three thousand year old coven with their minds set on revenge, who are willing to destroy all who stand in their way." Benjamin had replied dryly. His round face was, for once, unsmiling. _

_"I don't give a crap who they are! I'll kill them if they pull a move like that again." Jacob growled, looming protectively over Bella, who was locked in a similar embrace with Edward._

_"I second that." Edward replied darkly. Bella's eyes widened and she placed a restraining hand on Jacob's massive arm, and glanced at her husband's face in alarm._

_"No..." She breathed, but she had been ignored. As the Vampires had began to filter away quietly, still cursing Vladimir and Stefan in whispers, Jasper had turned to face Dana, rubbing his arms where Vladimir had bitten him._

_"Why did you back them up?" He hissed angrily, his teeth bared. Dana had just grinned and shrugged her shoulders._

_"Come on Jaz. They put up a pretty good fight bearing in mind there was only two of 'em!" She laughed, ignoring the dark glares she received from the remaining, lingering Vampires. Jasper snapped his teeth together in frustration, and closed his eyes as he struggled to regain control of his anger._

_"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Before I do something I will regret." Alice looked at her husband in alarm, before turning to Dana hurriedly._

_"You better do as he says, Dana!" Alice looked worried at what she had obviously witnessed in a vision, so Dana did as she was told and stormed out of the room, swearing as she went. She headed straight for the attic stairs and climbed up quickly. She didn't bother turning the lights on when she reached the top, as the attic was where she had spent most of her time while she was living with the Cullen's. It was somewhere where she could be alone and just think...and she knew it like the back of her hand. _

Dana refocused her attention on the present, and grinned when she recalled the fight. It had been pretty epic, in her opinion, and had brightened her day considerably. It was about time she saw some action, as waiting for the Volturi to arrive and pick them off like flies on a windshield bored her to no end. Her mind shifted to the mysterious pair, and she found herself wondering what their story was. They had been dropping subtle hints all day that they held an obvious hatred towards Aro and co. and Dana wanted to know why. Were they ex members? Had they been involved in some sort of battle? She had the slightest feeling that it was probably the latter, but couldn't know for sure, unless she asked. Dana made up her mind to do just that when Vladimir and Stefan returned.

Closing her eyes she leaned back against the wall and listened to the sounds of the rain. In the past, Dana had loved the sounds and feel of rain, as in Lilytown, the small population-in-the-fifties town in which she had lived in Australia, rain had been rare and exciting. Now, however, after living in Forks for half a year, Dana was sick of it. Suddenly, it stopped, and Dana's eyes snapped open. _Great, _she thought. _I can finally go outside._ She threw covers off from on top of her and padded towards the loft door in the floor. She poked her head out, checking for Jasper's presence, and when she sure he wasn't nearby, she shimmied down the ladder and onto the landing. She heard low voices in the lounge so decided to avoid confrontation by heading to the kitchen, and taking to back door into the garden.

As soon as she stepped outside, the cold knocked the air from her with a gasp. She stood hesitantly for a few seconds, contemplating whether she should head back inside but decided against it. She would get used to the cold and she liked the way it cleared her head. Dana broke into a jog, heading towards the thick trees that surrounded the lawn. Once under them, she slowed, and gave a minute to admire the forest around her, liking how the canopy above turned the woods around her a green colour. Dana tilted her head on one side and listened for a minute. She found she could hear...nothing. No sounds from the house could penetrate the trees, and the gurgling of the river had even disappeared. Smiling to herself, Dana began to move deeper into the forest, not bothering to mark a trail to help her find her way back...

*****************************************

Stefan was running alone at a speed that nothing else in the world could match. After beginning the journey back to the white house, Stefan had decided to replenish his thirst, and had let Vladimir go on without him while he hunted. As Stefan's instincts took complete control of him, a warm scent from nearby caught his attention. He altered his course so he was running towards the delicious smell and involuntarily licked his lips. As the sound of a beating heart got closer and closer, the night black haired Vampire slowed his pace, as he wished to keep the human alive while he fed. The blood was much more refreshing that way.

The human was now within ten metres of his reach and their aroma was almost overpowering to Stefan, who struggled to keep his measured pace. Nine metres. Eight. Seven. Six..._ Almost there_. Five. Four. Three. Two. One... Stefan leaped forwards and locked his arms around the human's waist, dragging her downwards. She barely had time to scream before she was pinned to the ground and the air was crushed out of her lungs. Stefan was about to sink his teeth into her neck when she shouted his name.

"Wait! Jesus Christ Stefan no!" Her voice was nearing hysterical, and her light blue eyes were widened in terror. She struggled desperately to free herself but to no avail. Stefan studied her for a moment and frowned. He recognised her from somewhere, but he couldn't remember why... his mind was fogged with bloodlust and, unable to wait any longer for his feed, he bent his head to the girl's neck, brushing her blonde hair out of the way. Before he could bite, however, he felt the girl's lips press against his firmly. He froze in shock and surprise before pulling himself back, eyes wide in disbelief. He felt the hazy cloud in his mind peel back, and when it had completely disappeared allowing him to think clearly, he instantly recognized the girl pinned beneath him.

"Dana?" He gasped in horror, before rolling off of her and jumping to his feet. His lips tingled from where she had kissed him and he lightly stroked them with his fingers. Dana sighed in relief at being released and stumbled uneasily to her feet. Stefan reached out his arm to steady her, but she flinched away, her eyes wary.

"Do not worry. I am in control. I cannot hurt you now." Stefan tried to soothe her, holding his hands out in front of him as if to back up his words. He met Dana's eyes for a moment and held them, trying to show her that he meant no harm. Dana relaxed slightly and took a step forwards. She winced as she did so and let out a groan, before clutching her side.

"Are you hurt?" Stefan asked in concern, stepping towards the blonde slowly, as not to alarm her again. She hesitated before shooting the Romanian a tentative smile.

"I'll live." She murmured weakly, before swaying on her feet and collapsing. Stefan rushed forwards and caught her, before sitting her gently onto a fallen tree trunk and wrapping his arm around her shoulders to prevent her from falling backwards. She leaned into him gratefully, and Stefan had a sudden flashback of their kiss, his lips tingling once more. Reluctantly, he pushed the memory away and turned to Dana with concern in his flat black eyes.

"What are you doing this deep into the forest at this time of the night? It is not a safe place to be." He smiled wryly. "Especially not with Vampires present." Dana smiled again and Stefan noticed that some colour had returned to her cheeks.

"I got lost." She admitted sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders. "I came out on a walk and failed to find my way back to the house." She gave a small laugh, before groaning again and rubbing her head. Stefan brushed her hand out of the way and made a quick check of her crown for bumps or cuts. Finding none, he bent his own head to meet her eyes, satisfied that Dana appeared to have no critical injuries that he could see.

"Back to the house? I am afraid you have been walking in the opposite direction to the Cullen's home." Dana looked at Stefan with dismay written across her features.

"Really?" The Romanian chuckled at her expression.

"Indeed." He replied. Dana kicked at the ground in annoyance.

"Damn it! That could only happen to me." Stefan chuckled again before tightening his hold on her slightly. She glanced up in surprise, before blushing and staring at her feet. Stefan noted this with interest.

"You have very... Interesting methods of freeing yourself from capture." He began quietly, watching for Dana's reaction. She blushed deeper and glanced up at Stefan quickly.

"Uh, yeah." She was obviously flustered. "Sorry about that. It was the only thing I could think of doing." She bit her bottom lip nervously and turned her head away from Stefan's curious gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, before hesitating and closing it. He frowned and tried again, this time finding his voice.

"Do not worry. I...I do not object to it." Dana whirled her head around in surprise, meeting the Vampire's eyes once more. Their gazes remained locked for what felt like an age to Dana, and she felt the familiar sensation of her blush returning. What had he meant by that? Had he enjoyed her kissing him? The silence continued and Dana and Stefan's eyes remained fixed on each other, not once breaking apart. Dana's heart rate sped up and then seemed to skip a beat as Stefan began to lean down towards her, his eyes drifting closed. She tilted up her chin in anticipation and waited for his lips to meet with hers. Suddenly, a shout made them both jump.

"Stefan?" The pair leaped apart and Stefan hurriedly stood, scanning the forest around them.

"Stefan?" Vladimir suddenly breezed into sight and came to a halt beside his companion, impatience etched across his face. "What is taking you so long, brother?" He snapped irritably before noticing a very red faced Dana. "Oh...Why is Dana with you, Stefan." His 'brother' looked away embarrassed before beginning;

"I accidentally hunted her, brother. I only managed to pull away at the last minute." Vladimir narrowed his eyes at Stefan, not failing to notice how his closest friend wouldn't meet his eyes.

"And that is why her heart beats so rapidly?" He questioned, and out of the corner of his eye Vladimir noticed Dana fix her stare on her feet. Stefan, too, looked sheepish.

"Indeed, my friend. That is the case. I scared her tremendously." Vladimir pursed his lips, unconvinced. He was not entirely confident that Stefan was telling him the whole truth. This unsettled him deeply, as he and his ancient companion never failed to tell each other everything. Frowning, Vladimir turned away before stating in a flat voice:

"Let us leave."

Stefan's face twisted in regret at Vladimir's obvious annoyance at him, but before he could say anything more, the ashy blonde had fled into the trees. Sighing, he turned back to Dana, holding out his arms.

"I will carry you, if you wish?" Stefan felt slightly embarrassed at himself, as he found himself hoping that the Australian would accept his request. Dana's heart rate began to accelerate once more, and he smiled at her shyly.

"Um, yeah that's cool." She jumped to her feet enthusiastically and hurried towards the ancient, who scooped her into his arms and held her, like a baby, to his chest. Dana pushed herself closer to him slightly, and Stefan experienced what felt like miniature electric shocks run through his body. He shivered once, before taking off into the woods, towards the Cullen's domain, praying that Dana wouldn't pick up the fact that he was going as slow as a speed as possible for a Vampire run.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooohhh, lurve is in the ayer! Or attraction at the very least.**

**IF you guys review this story, resulting in me continuing it, you will be introduced to:**

**1) FIVE more talented humans...each with clashing personalities**

**2) ONE certain werewolf pack, and a future partner for Jacob perhaps?**

**3) TWO very silly step siblings who will find themselves imprisoned by the Volturi in Italy**

**And**

**4) ONE very interesting love triangle with Dana right in the centre... that may or may not lead to a slight rivalry between two very close, very old vampires.... I will say no more.**

**Review and read on, or don't review and I'll delete. It's your call.**

**xx**


	8. The Visitor

**So, It's been a while I know, but I've had a sort of mind block :( Sorry. And, I now am working on two other stories, so yeah, time is stretched but I promise I'm not abandoning any of them! They will just take a while.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

It was Midnight in the town of Forks, Washington, and all was quiet in the large, white house that sat nestled in the forest, a kilometre or so out of town. Dana, Zac, Lance, Erzabet and Rochelle were asleep upstairs, and the Vampires were out quenching their thirst. With the exception of one.

He was stood as still as a statue at the foot of a bed, the light of the moon shining eerily on his pale face from through a window. His deep red eyes were fixed on a sleeping figure, who's corn blonde hair fanned out around her head on a pale blue pillow. He did not blink or shift his gaze, but instead continued to stare in fascination at the human girl, seemingly unaware that the moon was sinking lower in the sky.

It was only when the sky had turned a pinky-red that the Vampire moved, his head turning to glance out of the window at the green trees bathed in a morning light. He quickly moved to the side of the bed, and reached out a hand to the sleeping girl. Gently, he caressed her face before bending downwards and touching his lips to her forehead. The girl jumped and began to stir, and the Vampire muttered something hastily in Romanian, before disappearing out of the door in the blink of an eye.

The girl sat up and looked around her room in confusion, lightly stroking the spot on her head which the Vampire had kissed. She shrugged off her duvet and rolled out of bed, stumbling towards her bedroom window. She pushed it open and leaned out, looking left and then right, as if searching for something or somebody. Shaking her head, she pulled herself back in, her brow furrowed in uncertainty. Slowly sitting back down on her bed, the girl made one final check of her surroundings, before shrugging her shoulders and lying back to sleep once more...

**************************

"Good morning Dear." Esme sang cheerfully, as Dana stepped into the large and modern kitchen. Like everywhere else in the Cullen's house, the room was almost completely white, with huge glass windows taking up an entire wall. Expensive looking chrome kitchen appliances were dotted around and Dana suspected that before the humans had arrived, they hadn't been used once.

"Morning." She replied, taking a seat beside her brother at the glass topped table. "Morning Zac." She ruffled his hair, a gesture she knew he hated, and he waved her away in annoyance.

"Get off!" He growled, glaring in his sister's direction. His eyes widened and he let out a whistle. "Woah, Dana you look wrecked! Didn't you get any sleep?"

Dana glanced at her reflection in the window and noticed black bags under her eyes, which were red and bloodshot. She_ did_ look wrecked.

"Not really. I had this...dream." Dana replied, her thoughts turning to the strange encounter she had early that morning. As Zac began explaining about a dream he had experienced, she felt herself tuning out. She had no idea who the mysterious person who had visited her had been, but could confirm that they were a Vampire, by the coldness of their lips as they had kissed her. It was because of this coldness that Dana knew she had not dreamt the events, as when she had fully awaken, her forehead had been tingling with the it. As for the kiss itself, well, Dana couldn't think of any reason for that, unless... Dana groaned out loud when the realization hit her. Of course! It had been Stefan that had visited, and the unfamiliar dialect that the figure had muttered before leaving must have been Romanian. Dana smiled to herself at the thought of Stefan coming to her. Since their near kiss in the forest he had been all that she could think about, and locking lips with the dark haired Vampire had become Dana's number one priority. She shivered in desire at the thought.

As she came out of her reverie, Dana noticed that both Esme and Zac had their attention fixed on her.

"What?" She questioned self consciously, glancing between the two.

"You were a million miles away there, honey." Esme smiled, her beautiful face looking positively radiant.

"Oh," Dana looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"No problem. I was just wondering what you would prefer for breakfast. Cereal or eggs?"

"Um, neither." Dana answered, whilst pushing herself away from the table. "I'm not that hungry."

"Are you sure? Are you ill?" Esme's eyes were creased in concern, and Dana felt a rush of affection for the caramel topped Vampire. Dana had lost her mother at the age of twelve, and had been felt as if a piece of her was missing ever since. Esme's constant caring attitude towards Dana and her step brother had reminded her of her missing female parent, and Esme had quickly become the pair's favourite Cullen, along with Carlisle.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry." Dana smiled in return, backing towards the door.

"Alright, but if you need Carlisle at all, let me know and I'll give him a call." Esme replied uncertainly, before turning her attention back to an egg frying in a pan. Dana nodded at her brother, before turning and entering the lounge, in which several Vampires were sat watching what looked like the news, at a volume too quiet for Dana to hear what was being said. She spotted Stefan's dark mane next to Vladimir's light one, and headed over to the couch on which they were sitting. As she drew near, Stefan glanced up at her, his face brightening.

"Good morning." He said quietly. Dana noticed that Vladimir hadn't acknowledged her approach.

"Hey," She beamed back, before biting her lip nervously and glancing at her feet. "Um, can I talk to you a second." She waved a hand in the direction of the front door, and Stefan nodded expectantly.

"Of course. I am fully aware of the current political situation in my home country anyway." He indicated towards the TV screen, and Dana looked over.

DEBATE OVER DRAGONMIR'S REPLACEMENT CONTINUES

The banner underneath the presenter read, and Dana nodded in agreement. Since Viktor Dragonmir, the previous ruler of Romania after Monarchy had been re-introduced, had been assassinated, there was dispute to whether his fifteen year old American born daughter, Poppy, should take his place, or if Monarchy should be re-abolished. The majority of people wanted Poppy Dragonmir as a ruler, for her father had certainly made an impact by funding the 'unrealistic' testing of Gorax, the replacement for oil that held no danger for the environment, and could be found underneath certain countries in Eastern Europe. Viktor Dragonmir had ignored all of the jibes from other rulers stating that Gorax would not be able to replace oil, and could not possibly have no effect on global warming, resulting in him being a laughing stock. But Viktor was soon laughing back when Gorax proved to match the abilities of oil, and exceed them, and Romania along with several other Eastern European countries in which Gorax could be found had undergone a major reputation change, and had found themselves in the top twenty richest countries list within five years. As a result, the Dragonmir's were a very popular family.

Dana turned back to Stefan and regarded him curiously. She wasn't sure if he would have been in favour of Romania's new Super Power status, or if he would have liked the more traditional way it had been before. Stefan caught the look.

"What is it you think of?" He questioned politely, and Dana blushed.

"I was just wondering who you would choose. Poppy or some new guy."

Stefan smiled at the question.

"Is it not obvious? Viktor Dragonmir was a blessing to the East of the continent, and no doubt his ways rubbed off on his daughter." Stefan broke off and glanced at Dana with amusement. "But come, did you not wish to speak to me?"

Dana nodded and Stefan started walking towards the door. The Australian was about to follow when she noticed Vladimir's expression out of the corner of her vision. His face was twisted in fury, and his eyes which were dark with rage, were glaring at her. He held her gaze for a few seconds, before turning back to the television, shaking his head. Her mouth dry, Dana looked around her, checking to see if anyone else had noticed the glare. They seemed unaware.

"Dana?" Stefan called from the hall, and she jumped in fright. Glancing once more at Vladimir, who was still shaking his head, Dana took a deep breath and turned her back to the sofas.

"Coming." She muttered quietly, before hurrying over. She grabbed her coat from the rack and stepped out of the front door which Stefan held open for her. Just as she passed through, the Darker Romanian grabbed her arm, his expression concerned.

"Are you well?" He frowned, and Dana smiled back thinly.

"Fine."

He hummed, unconvinced, before holding out his hands.

"May I?" He asked. Dana nodded and Stefan scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. She snuggled closer to him and the Romanian chuckled.

"Prepare yourself." He smiled, before breaking into a sprint. The greenery of the forest rushed past, and for the second time, Dana marvelled at how smooth Stefan's running felt. She was not being jolted in the slightest, and if it hadn't been for the wind blowing in her face, she could have been stationary. It was only after a minute or two, before Stefan slowed to a stop, and she slithered out of his arms, wobbling slightly. The Vampire supported her, before pulling Dana towards him and smiling down at her.

"We are in privacy. What was it you wished to say?" He placed a hand on the Australians cheek, and she blushed, the heat radiating against his cool hands. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Stefan interrupted her. "Actually, may I ask you something first." His was not smiling any more, and his forehead was furrowed in worry.

"Of course." Dana replied nervously, biting her lip.

"What is it that happened in the house, just before we left?" Stefan asked bluntly. "Your face drained of its blood, and your heartbeat increased rapidly. It was as if you had been frightened terribly." He tightened his grip on Dana, and she looked at her feet.

"Vladimir." She said quietly in response.

"Pardon?"

She took a deep breath, before looking into the Vampire's eyes.

"Vladimir. He gave me this _look._ Like he, well, hated me."

For a few seconds Stefan didn't speak, before he exhaled, and his expression turned sad.

"I am sorry." He whispered, stroking Dana's hair. "I believe he witnessed the moment in which we nearly kissed the day before this, and is now angry at you and I. He perhaps thinks that you are taking me from himself, and is most likely hostile towards me, for feeling for a human." Stefan's look turned intense, and Dana felt her breathing accelerate. "Of course," Stefan continued huskily, "You are not to worry. He would not hurt something of which I desire." He smiled indulgently, and Dana felt herself turning red with pleasure at the thought of Stefan wanting her. She licked her lips and took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat, the longing to kiss Stefan increasing. For a few seconds, no body spoke, then the black headed Vampire broke the silence. "Now, what you wished to tell me?"

"Well," Dana began, shuddering as the need for Stefan overtook her body. Summoning up her courage, she leaned forwards and pressed her lips firmly to his. The Vampire's response was immediate, wrapping his arms tightly around her back and pulling her into his chest. Dana kissed him harder and buried her hands in his hair, pulling his head even closer into hers. Stefan matched her pace, before pushing the Australian back against the tree and pressing his body into hers, enjoying the feeling of her warm and soft lips moving in synchronisation against his.

The pair kissed passionately for a few minutes more, before Dana pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Wow!" She gasped, her pulse thudding in her ears. She had never felt such a rush when kissing a man before and the sweet taste of the Romanian's mouth lingered in hers. She leaned forwards and pushed her head into his neck, breathing in the irresistible scent of Vampire.

"I do not believe that 'wow' is a strong enough word to describe this feeling." Stefan whispered into her ear, before kissing her forehead firmly. The gesture reminded Dana of something else that she had wanted to bring up, but her lip lock with the Vampire had chased all previous thoughts from her mind. A tingle of pleasure ran up her spine as Stefan began to lightly stroke her lower back, and she moaned quietly. Hearing this, Stefan chuckled and held her tighter. "We have an hour..." He murmured into her hair, before tilting up her head and crashing his lips into hers once more...

*****************************************

Forty minutes later, Stefan slowed to a stop outside of the Cullen household, and set Dana down on the ground. The pair stood silent, staring into each other's eyes for a moment, before the Vampire broke his gaze and glanced at the front door.

"The others are wondering what it is we are doing." He said quietly, a small smile on his lips. "Perhaps it is better for the both of us, if we do not tell?" He put his lips to Dana's ear to ask the question, but she still had to strain herself to hear him. Nodding, she began to make her way to the house entrance, but Stefan caught her arm and pulled her into a quick but crushing kiss. "My apologies. I could not resist." He said sheepishly when they were done, and Dana smiled up at him.

"I don't mind."

The pair started towards the door at a human pace, and Dana felt herself distracted once again by the niggling sensation that she had forgotten something. She was not surprised, as kissing Stefan for almost an hour straight had chased a lot of things from her head, but she could not escape the feeling that she had wanted to bring something up, she just couldn't remember what. She frowned as she tried to recall the memory. Something about a dream? A kiss on the forehead...?

"Oh!" She stopped walking and Stefan turned back to her.

"Problem?" He asked in concern, flitting to her side.

"Oh, I just remembered something else I had wanted to say." Dana explained. Stefan motioned for her to continue. "I wanted to say thanks, for last night. For your visit."

Stefan looked confused.

"My visit?"

"You know, when you kissed me on the forehead? While I was asleep?"

Stefan shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did not visit you. I was hunting."

"What?" Dana said bewildered. She had definitely been visited, but if not by Stefan, then whom. The dark Romanian pulled her close to him, and kissed her cheek.

"You must have been dreaming, my love." Dana wanted to disagree - she had definitely _not_ been dreaming – but was cut off by Stefan's mouth covering hers. This time, however, there was no pleasurable sensation, and the kiss even hurt a little. Dana's mind was in turmoil. If Stefan had not been her visitor, then who could have been? She was certain that the figure had spoken Romanian when they had left, and Stefan was the only Vampire she knew from that region, except for...

Suddenly, Stefan froze and looked towards the door. She followed his gaze and met the blood red eyes of a Vampire, who was sneering angrily at the both of them. Dana's eyes widened in shock, as she registered who the only other person that could be her visitor must be.

"Brother..." Stefan began weakly, taking a step away from the Australian, but the figure was not looking at him. His eyes were fixed on Dana's disbelieving expression.

"Yes. It was I." He said coldly, before turning into the house.

Vladimir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-Oh, wrong guy! What now?**

**The next chapter is when things between the Cullen's and the Volturi begin to heat up, after Alice has a vision...**

**Perhaps loving feelings will be put on hold to prepare? Or maybe not! Read on mi amigos...**

**xxxx**


	9. Important Notice

Alright, so I'm sorry to say that as of now, all of my Twilight stories are on hold. I'm sorry if you were a follower – and I will get round to finishing most of them – but I've moved on to a less crazy and hyped up area of fanfiction.

I actually read twilight before it was well known, and when people were still like, "What's Twilight?" And I liked it BECAUSE it was different and not well known. Now EVERYTHING is about Twilight and Vampires/Werewolves, and I'm sick of it. Unfortunately, that means I cannot write these stories and enjoy them.

I've been completely put off from the books and the archive for a while now because of all this, but its only today I decided to stop writing my Twilight stories for a while. I much prefer smaller archives :) I will continue onwards sometime in the future, probably when it's all calmed down a little or when I've gotten over my new hatred for all things vampire.

Sorry again. That's how it is. I just thought I owed whoever is reading my stories - probably no-one - an explanation for no updates.

(Feel free to hate.)

RageRomania (Nee. Romanian-vamp-lvr)


End file.
